


Even The Heat Of The Sun Makes Me Think Of You

by xbluemist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Albus Is A Hunk, Anal Sex, Begging, Bisexual Albus Severus Potter, Bottom Albus Severus Potter, Bottom Scorpius Malfoy, Bottoming from the Top, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Eating out, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Gay Scorpius Malfoy, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Manhandling, Married Scorbus, Massive Cumshot, Multiple Orgasms, Needy Scorpius, PWP, Post-Hogwarts, Praise, Precum as Lube, Rimming, Rough Sex, Scorpius Is Hung, Service Top Scorpius, Shameless Smut, Smut, Switching, Top Albus Severus Potter, Top Scorpius Malfoy, Twink Scorpius, cum as lube, not that much but they are, warning: hot stuff inside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24196861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbluemist/pseuds/xbluemist
Summary: Albus loves to have Scorpius so thirsty for him. Scorpius, in turn, loves to worship his man.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 9
Kudos: 89





	Even The Heat Of The Sun Makes Me Think Of You

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you once again, OllieMaye, for helping me out with this!
> 
> Just for the record: repetitions of words such as 'cum', 'ass', 'cock' are purposeful: I wrote this piece with the goal to make it as hot as possible and for me, repeating that kind of words works brilliant. It's not supposed to be linguistically aesthetic as much as it's supposed to be hot.  
> Also, I am aware that 'arse' is the British spelling, not 'ass', but again, in this particular piece I went for what is the hottest for me personally, and since I am neither British nor American, as well as because websites such us PH use 'ass' much more than they use 'arse', the former spelling simply became sexier to my brain. So there's my justification.

Scorpius let out a relieved sigh as he unzipped the fly of his trousers. They were one of the pairs he wore to work, and they were comfortable, but Scorpius' cock was a big thing, really, and when it grew hard like that...

_Pure torture._

He would have happily got naked right away, perhaps had a nice, refreshing shower – after a whole bloody day of sweating in arousal because it was just one of those days when Scorpius' brain seemed to go back to his teenage years when the sight of something even remotely phallus-shaped made him want to press his whole body against another boy, shove his hand in his pants and spurt thick cum all over.

Well, truthfully, he shouldn't have been that confused: with his Healer job being as irregular in nature as it was, he'd had a bad streak those past few days, which meant he had little time for his beloved. He felt guilty, which, objectively speaking, was silly as it wasn't his fault, after all; he also was horny as hell, which, objectively speaking, was very much appropriate.

But, before he made his way to the bathroom, he thought about Albus – his gorgeous, lovely husband – and decided that shower could wait. Besides, he knew how much Albus liked him in his formal suit – and how much he liked to watch Scorpius' body emerge from it.

And, gods, he wanted so badly to have his needy body revealed by Al, to finally submit to his hot touch, his mouth around Scorpius' throbbing glans, his scorching gaze upon Scorpius' narrow hips and flat chest, his hands caressing the lean muscles in his thighs, his long cock penetrating Scorpius' little hole... Or maybe to feel that brilliant velvet heat of Albus' ass envelop his own cock, make love to it with its heavenly tightness– _fuck_.

Scorpius pressed a sweaty palm to his throbbing bulge. He was leaking already, turning himself on with mere thoughts. But, oh, his husband _was_ so _sexy_... He definitely wasn't the only one to think that, judging by the number of heads Albus turned whenever they were out in public. 

Albus was not currently in their living room, nor in the kitchen or the bathroom. Scorpius thus made his way to the only room left that Albus could possibly occupy at the moment – their bedroom.

Oh _fuck_. Scorpius' cock twitched painfully, bursting out a few drops of precum that slicked the material of his briefs.

"Hey, baby. Lookin' good in that suit..." Albus purred, eyeing the frozen Scorpius appreciatively.

"Merlin help me," Scorpius breathed, drinking in the breathtaking sight before him. His beautiful man was spread out on their bed, on his front, completely naked, his juicy balls and half-hard cock resting between his strong thighs, his hole glistening, just ready to be taken, inviting him between those delicious, perfectly round cheeks.

"Enjoying the view?" Albus smiled at him cheekily, spreading his legs a bit more.

Was he enjoying it? He was outright panting for his magnificent husband! His trapped cock pulsed longingly, and his hands made work on his trousers on their own, scrambling in haste to free his aching erection.

Albus purred at the sight of that thick, wet cock being revealed to him in such desperation. The entire glorious length was covered in precum for him, hard and ready to penetrate his hole. His own cock twitched and lengthened in excitement.

Shivering with anticipation, he watched Scorpius crawl onto the bed predatorily. He hovered over Albus who stretched lazily beneath him, nudging the bobbing cock with his luscious ass. Scorpius growled.

With a look of pure appreciation on his handsome face and his cock twitching, Albus took in the open, raw hunger written all over his man's face, his slightly laboured breathing – and not from exertion.

"I've been needing you all day, love," Scorpius muttered huskily into his man's ear, a desperate quality to his honey-like voice as he rutted slowly between Albus' asscheeks. "Couldn't take my mind off you, you know. Even the heat of the sun was making me think of you... fantasise about having you pressed against me again... your sweet fucking body..." he rasped, nuzzling into Al's neck like a cat asking for a caress, his hand pulling one asscheek apart so that he could press his leaking cock directly against his entrance. They both moaned at that, although Scorpius' moan was louder, the sound born from sheer relief and overwhelming want. "I could barely keep my jizz in, wanted to have sex with you so bad the whole day..."

Al purred in satisfaction, his voice rumbling deep in his throat, making Scorpius' pulse speed up. He reached up to card his fingers through the blond hair as he pulled Scorpius' face close for a wild kiss, face dark with hunger just like his gorgeous husband's.

He rolled them over swiftly, as their tongues rubbed against each other, ending up straddling the horny blond, his balls hugging Scorpius' bare erection.

"Now you can let _all_ that jizz out, baby," he rasped. "Deep inside my ass."

"Oh god," Scorpius groaned, breath catching in his throat at the image.

Albus could not only see but also _feel_ how very hard and hot Scorpius was for him, that long, fat cock throbbing and thickening against Al's cock with each heartbeat, while Scorpius' eyes darkened further, a gleam filling his gaze as he devoured his man. Albus loved it when his husband looked at him like that: completely oblivious to the rest of the world, his stormy eyes only for Albus, ignited with fascination, passion, reverence, and unashamed heat.

Albus' fingers itched to touch his man's delicious length, caress it, rut against the exposed manhood, slick it with his precum and feel Scorpius' own precum all over his own penis... But he managed to restrain himself.

"You are so hard, baby... for me?" he inquired, the embodiment of cheeky innocence, as he ground his ass against the throbbing erection, hugging it so good with his cheeks. His hole quivered hungrily at the feel of Scorpius' hardness beneath it; so close... So close to enter him, stretch him, fill him with Scorpius' sweet, hot cum.

"Fuck..." Scorpius bucked his hips, hands gripping Al's muscular thighs. "Always for you, Al. Gods, you feel amazing sitting on my hard cock... Bounce, love," he pleaded, fingernails digging into Al's toned thighs, his eyes now completely dark with want, sending a hot thrill of primal pride to Albus' cock. Scorpius' eyes immediately fell to his crotch to catch the beautiful, aroused twitch. "Need to see that delicious cock jump for me."

The words washed over Al, warm and sweet, heating him up from the inside, and he gladly obeyed, riding his man's hardness with pure eroticism in his movements, his cock throbbing under Scorpius' attention.

Scorpius groaned helplessly, with a primal male fascination watching Al's god-like, muscled body and mouth-watering, bouncing cock. His face conveyed nothing but pure, open reverence, as though Albus was the finest, most delectable feast in the entire vast universe.

Because he was. Planes of skin glistening with sweat and golden like sun, just begging to be licked and marked and covered with Scorpius' cum. Strong arms and legs, muscles bulging with every move he did, a pure theatrical of masculine strength; Scorpius shivered at the memory of every sweet time he had felt Al's strength on his own body, when he was being dominated, held, manhandled as they kissed, as they had sex. Sculpted abdomen that could make Scorpius come spectacularly if he as much as rubbed his cock against it for a minute or two. A sweet, sexy belly button that just asked for a warm tongue; one of Al's numerous erogenous zones, and how Scorpius loved the feel of his man's cock jumping against his chest as he caressed his navel. Broad, defined chest that was simply eye-candy, and Scorpius could not get enough of it; he could die happy, staring at that masterpiece of nature. Perfect nipples, so sensitive to Scorpius' loving caress; they drove Scorpius crazy, made his brain shut down, his mouth water, and his cock hard and erect. And juicy goods hiding that heaven of a hole where Scorpius has experienced some of his strongest orgasms. All that displayed beautifully in the movements so smooth, so full of wiry strength, that it was easy to believe Al was every ounce a Slytherin in body as much as he was in mind.

He was an absolute beauty, an embodiment of masculine sex appeal.

He was a god. Beautiful. Perfect. Breathtaking.

 _Fuck_. Scorpius was going crazy with want; and he couldn't decide what to do with it. After all those years, he still couldn't wrap his head around the sheer beauty that was his husband – and the fact that the other man desired him so, too.

Scorpius wanted to shove his throbbing, leaking cock between those perfect cheeks and fuck that tight, sexy hole, watch that puckered rim stretch to take every inch of his hot length as he attacked Albus' sweet spot. He wanted to rub his tongue all over that mouth-watering body, taste the heat of his man's arousal for him. He wanted to eat that round, delightful ass out. Fuck that gorgeous mouth. Choke on that swollen cock.

He almost sobbed in frustration: it was all so close, literally within his hand's reach, yet so far by his inability to decide.

A growl spilled from between his bitten lips, uncontrolled.

"Tell me what you want, baby," Al purred, drinking it the orgasm-inducing sight of his man losing his mind in arousal, the feel of his cock which was hard like rock, about to spurt jizz all over Scorpius' elegant shirt.

"A-ah..." Scorpius arched his hips, putting his poor erection on display so that it could get more friction. "Everything. Everything, Love, please! I need you so bad..."

Albus slowed down, until Scorpius sobbed and started thrusting against his man. He leaned in, his thumb stroking Scorpius' full lower lip. "That's pretty imprecise, my Candy Cane. You know how much I love it when you're telling me _exactly_ what's on your mind, don't you?"

Scorpius' entire body broke out in goosebumps and he grabbed Albus' ass, pressing their leaking cocks tight against each other. "Want to come for you... Want to cream your sweet hole, make it drip with my jizz... Want to fuck you, love, fuck you so good, until your release explodes from your delicious cock, straight into my hot, thirsty mouth... or all over me. Fuck, bathe me in your sweet cum, Al, please... Want to suck my cum straight out of your sweet, used hole..."

He was panting, his hands now between their bodies, pushing his trousers and briefs lower. He rubbed his wet, dripping cock against Al's own hardness and his tight abs, mad want driving his movements.

"Mmm, that's a good boy. Dirty words roll beautifully off that little aristocratic tongue of yours. And you are so very needy, aren't you?" Al undid two buttons of Scorpius' shirt that had a small puddle of cum on it now. He found a pale pink nipple, and pinched it between his thumb and forefinger. Scorpius mewled, undulating under Al, precum oozing out of his swollen slit, slickening Al's muscled stomach. "Then do it. Do all you've just said. Come on, baby, relieve yourself with me... in me. I want my hole full of your sweet cum. I want you to watch me come from your big, hard cock."

"Yesss," Scorpius groaned, taking a moment to rip the rest of his buttons off and pulling his spoiled shirt off, revealing his flat, lightly muscled stomach, and clinging to Albus, his aching cock and swollen balls squeezed between their sex-craving bodies as he sucked on Albus' neck.

Al pulled away to run his gaze from Scorpius' thick-veined, straining member, the cute glans soaked with precum, all the way up to his flushed face, arms resting on each side of his head; he was just ready to be taken and ridden, milked to the very last drop, until his fertile balls went dry.

Albus loved fucking Scorpius. He loved ramming his cock deep into that needy hole. But to take his man's delicious cock – so hard and hot for him and only him – into his own ass was a different kind of paradise entirely. Scorpius was always so sexy when Al took his cock inside himself like that.

"Let me watch your cock, my gorgeous," Scorpius pleaded, eyes fixated on Albus' shaft that was pointing proudly at Scorpius' flushed face.

"Yes, babe, you're gonna watch my dick as it gives up from your cock slamming into my sweet spot, and shoots my load all over your creamy, sexy body," Al hissed, letting himself be pulled in once again, for a wet, needy kiss full of Scorpius' sexy little noises, those slim hands caressing Albus' arms, feeling the muscles in Albus' back.

Scorpius pulled the bottom part of his clothing off hastily, gasping for Al's mouth, diving for it with hunger.

"Oh, just look at you." Al took Scorpius' precum-stained briefs in hand, pressed them to his face and inhaled. Scorpius whimpered, his cock aching for Albus' attention. "You've leaked so much in them, baby. But don't worry, I've got you."

Hot shivers washed over Scorpius; he pushed his hips upwards, presenting his straining penis to his man. "All for you, my love, so hard, so ready." He took his shaft in hand and held it pointing upwards so that Al could sit on it. It was shaven, bare, perfect, with a plump mushroom head. "I'm so wet I'll slide right into your hot little hole," he purred, swiping his thumb lightly over the profusely oozing slit.

"Fuck yeah, you look delicious," Al panted, slowly getting delirious. Damn, but his husband was an absolute erotic delight.

He straddled Scorpius, taking a hold of the pink hardness, Scorpius' warm, long fingers now spreading Al's hole, opening it for his big, throbbing penis as his gorgeous man sank down on him. The tight ring of muscle pushed Scorpius' foreskin back and revealed the sensitive cockhead in its glorious, swollen entirety, as it popped through Al's rim and inside that heaven of an ass to find his pleasure spot.

"Mmm, yeah," Al sighed as Scorpius' cock rubbed against it, at the same time as Scorpius mewled low in his throat, feeling dizzy with lust at the impossible tightness of Al's channel.

"Fuck, baby! You're so fucking tight! So perfect for me… I can't wait to spill myself all over your walls, my cum wants to be inside you,” Scorpius groaned as his man's silky heat engulfed his cock and pushed him so much closer to his climax. Slowly, he was sheathing himself to the very base, until his swollen balls met his man’s ass. That velvet heat was going to be the death of him. Fuck, how he loved it. Loved sheathing his cock deep inside that perfect ass.

He thrust his slim hips harder and harder, possessed by his husband’s masculine beauty, forcing Albus’ hole to swallow more and more of his precum-slick, needy cock. His man – flushed and panting himself as he let the hot length inside his body – watched the almost crazed look on Scorpius’ face and felt his channel clenching around his man’s throbbing cock – an instinctual response to the pure lust and awe he saw in those stormy eyes.

"Yes, baby... Oh, fuck... Take my cock, just like that... Yeah..." Scorpius moaned, thrusting up into his man, plunging his cock inside him just at the perfect angle to hit his prostate, watching that hard cock bounce and those full balls jiggle enticingly as Al started riding him in earnest, little breathy moans spilling from those sweet lips from the onslaught of pleasure Scorpius' thick cock was bringing him. He squeezed Al's muscled thighs with his hands, and the feel of those muscles working – _as Al fucked himself on Scorpius' hardened penis_ – sent a wave of blood into his swollen member.

Al felt it and shuddered. Bouncing on top of his man he took in his blissed-out face, his brows furrowed in pleasure as Scorpius, in turn, got lost in the utterly hypnotizing sight of his wonderful man dominating his cock in a dance as old as time, the muscles in his thighs and abdomen bulging, making Scorpius' mouth water. He had to swallow constantly not to choke on his own saliva.

Al leaned back until his back met Scorpius' smooth thighs, then spread his legs. "Look, babe. Just look at your brilliant cock plunging so deep into my dripping hole."

"Fuck," Scorpius' balls tightened, orgasm dancing in his slim hips, intoxicating his brain. "Fuck, love, you're magnificent when you ride my cock... You take my cock so well... You're the best, I love pleasuring you like that, love filling you so good with my hot seed produced especially for you! Your body is the best place for my cum!" he blabbered, delirious with want and pleasure.

He continued to thrust his hips into Albus expertly as his love rode him, driving his cock deep into that tight, clenching hole. Fuck... He adored those ass muscles working around his cock, _squeezing_ it so _hard_ , making him breathless... He fucked his pulsing dick deep into Al's slick walls, balls heavy with unreleased semen slapping loudly against that tight, muscled ass. He gripped Al's cock, wanting, needing to make it drown in pleasure as well. He wanted to come with his man.

"I love your strong hips, slamming into me, giving your needy cock pleasure, caressing my pleasure bundle! Come on, baby, shoot those buckets of cum you've been carrying in your heavy balls. How many spurts will your cock give to my tight ass? I want my hole leaking rivers when you pull that throbbing cock out of my ass!"

"Alll..." Scorpius whined, his hand a blur on Al's cock, pleasure building up into his own penis, tingling its way to the swelling, sensitive tip, until it erupted, shooting rivers of cum deep into Al's channel.

Onetwothree– shiiit– four, five, six– fuck, fuck– seven... eight... nine... ten... oh god... oh god... eleven... twelve... drop, drop... drop... drop...

"Fffffuck... Al, love... Yes... All that cum just for you... Gods, you're fucking amazing, I love you so much, my king, my beautiful god, oh, fuck..." Scorpius panted, his cock – especially his squirting cockhead – burning with pleasure, as if marking the parts where their bodies met in this wonderful connection that was led by pure primal instincts, composed by desire and love.

"So close, baby, gods, I can feel your warm cum in me, so full of you... so good..."

"Oh yes, yesss, I want you to come, love, come for me..."

The tightening of Al's inner walls as he came mere seconds later forced a series of helpless whimpers from Scorpius, his poor oversensitive cock – exhausted by the profuse ejaculation yet still needy – trapped in his man's clenching channel, milked relentlessly – but Scorpius wanted no mercy. He craved that pain, he needed Albus' orgasmic contractions around his used lovetool, for there were few sensations that could equal that of having his cock loved so thoroughly by his man's fantastic ass. The sight of Albus coming from his cock, the feel of his hot, milky cum covering Scorpius' sweaty body made him dizzy with the want to come again.

He was still so horny...

"Oh, love, look at you... Spilling yourself so good all over me. Gods, I love it, love it when you do that, love to be covered in your sweet cum," Scorpius purred, gathering the fresh cum on his fingers to lick it thoroughly off them, not taking his eyes off Albus' own.

"Fuck, baby. So hot," Al breathed, his spent cock twitching at the pure lust in those grey eyes.

Scorpius smirked lasciviously at his breathless man, before bending forward to lick that delicious cock clean, his arms encircling Al's waist.

Al hissed, brushing his fingers through Scorpius' damp hair. "Yeah, baby, feed yourself, mmm, you made me cum so hard, you deserve your prize. You love my seed so much, don't you?"

Scorpius moaned softly around Al's softening cock. "Yesss, love, your cum is my ambrosia," he purred, mouth wet with his man's thick, white cum.

He was lapping mindlessly at the wonderful organ that had given him his favourite meal, making it his personal mission to find any last drop of cum that might have hidden in the soft folds of Al's generous foreskin. He was sucking his man's foreskin with such tender, loving care that Albus could not help but close his eyes and shiver.

His hands sliding down to Al's ass, Scorpius plunged his tongue into the foreskin, then pulled it back down the softening shaft, exposing the wet glans. He licked it sweetly, running his tongue lovingly all over the spongy delight, while Albus ground himself into Scorpius' face, thrusting his now half-hard dick deep into Scorpius' waiting throat.

His husband was always so wonderfully eager to suck Albus' cock.

When Scorpius made sure he had licked his favourite penis clean, he opened his mouth, stuck his tongue out flat, and let the half-hard cock fall from it and nestle on top of the beautiful sac. He kissed the spot just above the base of Al's manhood and looked up. Finding Al's dreamy gaze, he leaned back onto the bed, pulling his husband on top of him, causing his own cock to slip out of the tight heat, half-hard, pulling streaks of thick, sticky cum out of his man's well-loved hole.

"How would you like me to eat you out, my gorgeous?" Scorpius whispered against those lovely lips, before diving in them to snog the hell out of his man, ever hungry for him.

"You tell me," Al winked down at him.

Scorpius kissed him again; he just couldn't help himself: his husband was so painfully hot.

"Sit on my face?"

Al straddled Scorpius' face happily, hugging Scorpius' head with his strong thighs, positioning his leaking hole right above Scorpius' lips. Scorpius promptly put them to good use and started slurping around the ring of muscle loosened nicely by his thick cock, his hands spreading Al's muscled asscheeks as he enjoyed the exquisite feast of their bodies made one in that most intimate of ways.

"Ohhh yesss," Al groaned low in his throat, pushing out for Scorpius so that the streaks of seed he shot the furthest could find their way back to Scorpius' body.

But something would always stay there. No matter how thoroughly they'd clean each other with their hungry mouths, they would always carry a part of the other inside them.

Scorpius' cock was twitching its way back to full hardness as his tongue penetrated Albus' cum-slicked hole, gathering the last droplets of his balls' juice combined with the moans-inducing, perfect taste of Albus' channel.

"You're so unbearably sexy, love, you drive me crazy," Scorpius groaned, palming his insatiable penis. "I need more of you..."

"Mmm, what do you need, baby? Gods, I love having you so needy for me."

"Fuck me," Scorpius breathed when Al lied down on top of him again, trapping him between his strong arms. "I want you to spread me open, hold me down, and fuck me into the mattress. I want your sexy hand on my dick, stroking me through it until I'm a shuddering mess."

"Ah, babe," Al hissed, tugging lazily at Scorpius' straining cock, making him buck into Al's hand with a gasp. "You always know how to get me going. I love your skillful mouth so much..."

Scorpius, in turn, melted at that deep, low voice. Especially when it talked dirty right into his ear.

His man was simply the hottest being in the universe. He was hypnotizing, with his broad shoulders, handsome face, and entrancing voice.

He could make Scorpius leak from his plump cockslit in no time at all.

He gathered some of Albus' cum where it had splattered all over his stomach, and slicked his hole with it. Albus watched as his husband prepared himself to take his cock, making that pink, sexy hole all glistening for him.

"I'm ready. Fuck me, love. Give me that brilliant cock," Scorpius pleaded, arching his back, putting his hole on perfect display.

Albus settled between his legs, patted his warm crack with his erect cock, which pulsed in his hand at Scorpius’ soft moan.

"Show me how much you need my cock, baby. Show me how you fuck yourself on it," Albus growled, slapping Scorpius' pale, round asscheek.

Scorpius moaned and pushed his hips back, impaling his quivering hole on his man's hard dick.

"Mhhh," he purred breathlessly, taking his man all the way to the balls, Al's hands squeezing his narrow hips.

"Yeah, just like that," Albus breathed, watching Scorpius fucking himself on his cock.

The blond was speeding up gradually, going deep and desperate. "Please, love, fuck me now, c'mon..." he urged, grinding his ass into Albus tantalizingly, letting their balls rub against each other.

"Fuck, baby, you begging me to fuck you like that is making me want to fuck you into a wall and fill you with my cum," Al hissed, gripping Scorpius' hips to push him off his cock – Scorpius' stretched out, glistening hole fluttering beseechingly for him – and then slamming back into him with enough force to make him stumble forward.

"OH! Fuck! Yes!" Scorpius cried in delight.

"Take my cock, baby, you love it, don't you?" Albus panted, sheathing himself deep inside Scorpius' welcoming channel again and again, pulling out completely and then forcing himself back in through that wet, sensitive hole.

"Oh yes, oh yes, oh yes, ruin my hole, love!" Scorpius' heavy cock was swinging wildly between his smooth legs as he was being fucked relentlessly, pushed onto Albus' cock, Albus' hands on his slim hips, gripping his thighs, then pressing into his stomach as Albus manhandled him so that his back was pressed against Al's strong chest.

Fuck. How he loved to have his man so wild for him. So horny. Touching him everywhere, his hands rubbing over his sweaty skin mindlessly. Overwhelming his senses like that, until he cried with how good it felt, his entire body submitting to his man. Craving the pleasure of his passion. Loving his undivided attention. Begging for the bliss of release.

From the sounds Scorpius was making Albus gauged his man was merely a handful thrusts from coming untouched. The perspective was making Albus' entire body tingle with arousal, but he also desperately wanted to feel that big cock pulse in his hand.

"Show me how you come, baby. Your sweet cum belongs to me," Albus panted into his ear, gripping Scorpius' swinging, dripping cock in one of his strong hands, the other firm on Scorpius' hip.

A few quick tugs mixed with Albus' cock battering on Scorpius' prostate had him coming with a loud sob. The pleasure was almost painful and he shot his load all over their pillows, some of it dribbling down onto his man's hand. It wasn't as thick as his previous one, as his balls had emptied most of the sperm.

"Shit, baby! Your ass is heaven," Al groaned, burying his cock deep inside Scorpius as his clenching channel milked Albus thoroughly through his own orgasm.

"Oh, yes, love, give me that cum... Love being filled with your warm cum, need it all the time..." Scorpius panted, writhing, grinding into his man, intending to squeeze every ounce of Albus' orgasm with his ass.

Albus rode the pink rim, watched it stretching around his slick shaft with satisfaction, as Scorpius trembled and mewled, collapsing onto the pillows, now utterly spent, his ass in the air for Albus to fuck the last drops of his orgasm out deep inside its silky heat.

"Mmm, you look so good like that, baby," Al purred, playing with his cum, pushing it back inside Scorpius where it had leaked out as he pulled out of his husband. "Filled with my cum."

Scorpius smiled, wriggling his ass slightly. He knew how much his man liked having him leak his cum out of his ass after they fucked.

He moaned happily when Albus pulled him on top of him as they both collapsed onto the bed.

"Is my sexy man satisfied now?" Albus asked, although he knew the answer already. The utterly blissed out expression on Scorpius' handsome face spoke for itself. He imagined the same could be said about himself.

"More than. I can never get enough of you, though..." Scorpius smirked, caressing Albus' sweaty chest lovingly. "I am the happiest man alive, you know? Thank you for blessing my life, love," Scorpius murmured against Al's lips, gazing fondly into his husband's gorgeous eyes.

"I'm merely trying to take as good care of you as you do of me, baby."

Scorpius smiled at Albus and connected their lips in a sweet kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a few Scorbus fics I'm working on currently; this was one of the PWP ones. I'm a sucker for smut, so the recent deficit of it in the Scorbus fandom motivated me to write something a bit more hardcore.  
> Anyway, I hope you liked it! Feel free to leave the kind of feedback this work deserves in your eyes! (I'm open for critique, too).


End file.
